Random day at BLU base
by dangel777
Summary: Wifi was installed at the BLU base. And eavesdroppers! wut? Shia the female scout OC explains to her friend about her job.


**Random day at the BLU base**

Wifi was installed at the BLU base, recently. Not that anyone used it but it was nice to have it in case they needed anything. Shia, the newest member of the team, a female scout, was laying on her bed surfing the internet. It was their day off, but she decided to stay in the base and take it slow since yesterday's battle was pretty tough for everyone, and they almost lost. While she was surfing on the web a long little screen appeared with an annoying music. "Urrgh.. What is this? A call?" She thought; quickly she grabbed her headset and put it on and answered the call.  
"Hello?" She first spoke.  
"Hallo, little psycho." A high pitched voice talked back at her.  
Shia's face turned to an evil grin at recognizing who was on the other side. "If it isn't for the slut calling." They were frienemies to each other. Even tho they hated each other they couldn't be separated for a long time. Both activated the web cam.  
"I see you haven't changed at all. Neither your way of living has changed. Am I right?" Shia rose an eyebrow at her last question.  
As predicted the other girl started talking about her life and only about her. Shia only listened and laughed at her and commented or most of the case insulted her. But they were used to it, it was a fucked up friendship and they knew it.  
Scout was walking around the hallway until he heard the laughter and the insults. An angered expression appeared on his face. He didn't like the new teammate in fact, he was actually jealous that she was better than him. "I can hear what is she talking about and if it's something useful I could blackmail her." The scout thought to himself smirking at his own thoughts. Since the door to Shia's room was open it was easy to hear everything. He stayed there listening. Waiting for the perfect information to be out.  
Pyro was walking down the hall too and he saw the Scout there near a door complete still and chuckling a little. Pyro walked towards Scout and tilted his head in confusion as if he was asking him what he was doing. Scout pulled Pyro besides him and gestured him to keep quiet and listen. Pyro just nodded. They both stayed listening to her conversation.  
"What are you two doin' out here?" A familiar voice asked them. Pyro and Scout looked at the other man standing near them. "Mind your own business, boys. And stop eavesdropping." The Engineer looked at both of them. "Oh! Come on. Aren't you curious to listen? What if she ends up talking trash about us?" The Scout replied to the engineer. The Engineer just sighed and went away to kitchen. Scout was a hard boy to talk to. "Geez..." The Scout protested but then got back to his position and continued to listen.  
A few minutes later the Medic and the Heavy arrived. While the two of them walked the hallway they saw Pyro and Scout there standing in the hall. "Vhat are you two up to?" The Medic asked while getting near them. They were obstructing the entrance to the his room. Heavy stood near them and listened. And he gasped in surprise at what they were doing. "These babies are listening to baby Shia's conversation." The Heavy said to the Medic. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!" The Scout almost yelled at the Medic and Heavy. "You boys still at it, ain't ya." The engineer said while walking towards them. The Sniper was also with the Engineer so he followed besides him. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, mates." The Sniper said to all of them who were standing near the girl's door. A bit of a quarrel started, they were discussing why it was bad to do that and that they all should go.

"Ah~ You want me to tell you about my job?" Shia said from inside the room to her frienemy, but loud enough for the group outside to hear and quit their quarrel and listened to what she was going to say.

"We're a group of ten mercenaries, who attack the enemy territory. But in the group there are different classes."  
"Tell me more! Are they all men?" The high pitched girl from the other side of the laptop asked.  
"Yes they are all men..." Shia answered a bit confused. She was thinking that probably her frienemy wanted to have a night with all of them.  
"Oh~ Tell me more. What are this classes you said? What do they do?" She sounded very excited while asking.  
Shia just looked at her in confusion. It was weird to see her so interested in her life.  
"Well.." She began. "First we have the scouts, the class I am, along side with the other. We are responsible of capturing the control points and helping our teammates. But the other scout is a bit immature for his age, probably an attention seeker judging from the way he behaves. And definitely hates me for I don't know what reason." She said.

At the other side of the door everyone looked down at Scout with hateful eyes. Scout swallowed thickly in nervousness and tried to act natural. "I- I have done nothing to her. I swear." He said trying to sound as if it was the truth.

"What do you mean he hates you? Aren't you exaggerating?" The other girl mocked.  
"Haha I wish, but you see this?" She showed her a shoulder that was almost black. "He hit me with his metal bat and then started fighting me. I said to the team it was a battle scar because I wouldn't like him to be fired from here but when there's no one around he just fights me or insults me."

Everyone at the hallway looked down at Scout with hateful eyes once again. Heavy couldn't contain himself and punched him really hard on the face. Drawing blood and some teeth to the ground. Heavy took the Scout by his shirt and took him out of the group. "That boy is gonna get it hard." The Engineer commented looking at how furious the Heavy looked.

"Well moving on, then there's the soldier. He has a rocket launcher. He's a pretty serious guy and we don't hang out much. But he takes his job pretty serious, it's cool. Then there's Pyro. He carries around a flamethrower and he's related with anything with fire. Even tho some people think he's creepy, I think he's a complete sweetheart. I remember one time he gave me his flamethrower and he took another one and we were running around trying to burn each other. But of course I wasn't wearing a fire proof outfit so I got burned. Then the medic of our team basically lectured me like a parent. Haha but it was fun."

"Oh~ Zat girl likes danger." The Medic said when he listened to her story.

"Those are the offense, now moving onto the defense group, where we have a heavy weapons guy and he IS heavy. We call him Heavy, he's very tall and strong. And carries a giant ass mini gun. One time we made a eating contest... and of course he won haha. Then we have the demo man, he's always drunk or asleep so we haven't hang out much. And the engineer, he's a kind man, from texas oh and plays guitar. Thanks to him we've been able to protect our points after taken."  
"So you actually kill people?" The blonde high pitched girl asked Shia.  
"Well yes, of course." Shia replied with an evil grin and an evil tone on her voice.  
"You're a fucking psycho~" The blonde girl squealed at he other side. "I knew you were."  
"I'm not a psycho, I'm an assassin or something similar." The girl replied with an annoyed tone. She didn't like to be called like that.  
"Oh what's the difference, hun?" The blonde asked.  
"What are you a moron? Do I even have to explain to you what's the difference? Haha wow, a bitch without brains... One is a job and the other one mental sickness." Shia said laughing at her dumb friend. She didn't believe she had to explain something so simple as that.

The sniper chuckled a little when he heard her explaining that. It reminded him of himself fighting with his dad on the phone.  
"Ahem" The Spy had arrived and was there with them. "You all look like little kids." He stated. "This is how you really spy on someone." He walked in the room and cloaked himself. Then sat on a chair that was near a desk.

The blonde girl laughed along with her frienemy. She didn't mind the insults, it was how they treated each other anyway.  
"And finally.." Shia stopped laughing and tried to keep on talking.  
"Aah!" The blonde girl screamed.  
"Why the fuck was that for!" Shia yelled at her. The other had scared her with that scream.  
"I-i-... the- there! A ghost! Yes! Someone was there and then disappeared!" The blonde said frightened.  
Shia thought a minute. "That must have been Spy..." She thought. "And if it was him for real, he must be..." She looked around in her room for a place he would hide. And saw the chair. It was in the exact position but it seemed like a nice choice. "There.." She thought. "It was nothing you're just crazy." Shia replied to the other. "As I was saying, lastly we have the support class, in that group we have the Medic, he's in charge of healing us, I bet it's very annoying when we all are crying out for him haha. Outside the battlefield he's a sweet person. Then we have the Spy, he is french and is always using a balaclava even outside the battlefield. He's a serious person and very classy, but it's fun to hang out with him. You just have to get to know him."  
"Have you ever seen his face?" The blonde girl asked. Sounding very interested in this spy. Also forgetting that minutes before she was frightened.  
Shia stared blankly at the screen not knowing what to answer. Yes of course she has seen him without the balaclava. But she didn't want to reveal his identity since he trusted her with that. " I'll take his identity to the grave" she thought. "..No. I haven't seen his face." She said to the blonde girl who let out a disappointed whine.

The Spy gave a weak chuckle when she lied to her "friend". "She can be trusted." He thought.

"And finally we have a sniper." Shia said trying to change the subject. "He's from Australia and he's cool. Been training as a sniper with him. It really takes time to dominate those damned head shots. He's a pro at it. So yeah, that's our team." She said smiling.  
"Sounds interesting~ I'm really glad that you're okay for a psycho like you. I'll have to be going now~ Let me know if they're single the next time we talk." The blonde girl said while waving good bye.  
"It's better than having a whoring life like you. I hope I never talk to you again. Good bye." Shia waved good bye back. Deep in her heart she was happy that they had a conversation. Even if they fought a lot, it was amusing.

When Shia said good bye everyone got desperate trying to hide that they were listening. The Medic opened the door to his room and everyone walked in except for the sniper who stood there with his cup of coffee not knowing what to do.  
Shia closed her laptop, took out her headset and looked at the chair grinning. "I know you're there spy, uncloak yourself." She got out of the bed and walked towards the chair. Spy uncloaked himself. "You're getting to know me." He stood up and stared down at her. "Je vous remercie, mon ami." He patted her head and walked away. She just stared at him while he was leaving with a smile on her face. She didn't understand a bit of french but she had the feeling that he might be thanking her for not saying anything. She also got out of the room and saw sniper there standing awkwardly.

"Hey Mundy!" She greeted him.  
"Hey.." He replied a bit awkward.  
Shia knocked on Medic's door. "I know you all got in there when I finished talking. You can come out now, haha."


End file.
